Princess
by Thederpybumblebee
Summary: Miko knew that Predacons were featured in the myths of humans. Apparently, they were right about a certain dragon Predacon kidnaping young maidens. Eventual Predaking/Miko.
1. Cetus and Andromeda (part 1)

_Cetus the Dragon Of Poseidon_

_Queen Cassiopeia declared herself more beautiful then the sea nymphs_

_furious the god of the sea commanded his dragon Cetus, to terrorize the land ._

_Many months passed until the god decided that his dragon would stop terrorizing the land_

_only if the princess Andromeda was to be sacrificed to Cetus._

_The hero Perseus came and killed the dragon taking the maiden for a bride. _

_"Speaking"_

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Climbing up the cliff was exhausting but Miko had to do it, to finally prove that she was a worthy asset to team prime. What better way than to impress the second in command? Miko kept her struggle up the cliff. 'Scrap I almost fell down. I should be more careful' Miko's thoughts chided at her.

Lucky for Miko she was not scared of heights. Growing up in Tokyo with its high skyscrapers taught her to love heights at a very young age. Her parents sometimes were shocked when they found a three year old Miko p hanging out of the window by her legs.

Panting Miko gives a final push of her limbs to end her long climb, though she still was not finished. She ran as fast as she could to the ship to contact the others.

Suddenly the ship began to lower the hatch giving Miko a perfect view of a three bot's legs Miko ran for cover behind a large boulder. Starscream was wearing the apex amour a suit that reminded Miko of the Sumo wrestlers back at home. Behind him were two vehicon seekers. Though Miko had watched Bots beat vehicons with ease on multiple occasions, she knew it would be impossible for her to even take one down.

"Given as the ship is currently unoccupied, it seems that the autobots did stumble upon our little mining operation. No worries my Predacon is no doubt dismantling the interlopers as we speak." Starscream confidently told the vehicons.

'As if, Bulkhead will crush that stupid lizard in minutes'. Miko knew that if anyone could take down the predacon it would be her hero, role model, and best friend.

"It was a challenge, but I managed to tame the savage beast. Cause it to heed my every command." Starscream spoke with such boastful pride in his voice that it sickened her. He had a smug look on his face and his servos made exaggerated gestures to go along with his words.

"Come on, come on. Miko harshly whispered. 'Does he ever shut up? I would not want to be a vehicon if all I do is listen to Starscream all the time. 'Miko was not known for her patience. She actually possessed none. She was reminded of her most hated feature in a modern human's life – waiting in line. 'This is worse than a long line at market or Movie Theater because I have to listen to that idiot con.'

"You're no wearing the armor to protect yourself form it "? One of the seekers questioned Starscream.

'He (or she Miko had no idea if vehicons even had genders) can think for himself'? Miko was confused, because when asked Bulkhead or the other autobots always told her that they were just mindless drones.' Was it because they believed that me and the others could not handle watching vehicons offline if we knew they were (as Optimus would put it) Sentient beings? Now that Miko knew that, perhaps watching Bulkhead tear up Vehicons would be something she might be skipping in the future.

"From my beloved pet! Course not! In fact it's getting rather warm in here."Starscream deactivated the apex amour. Deadly servos and long legs with (in Miko's opinion) high heels emerged from the armor.

'I can't even walk straight in high heels. How can he fight in those? No focus, Miko think about giant robot high heels later.' Starscream removed the apex armor from his chest and put it on the nearby boulder.

A few seconds later an explosion was heard down in the mines. 'What is Wheeljack doing down there? Is he trying to fight a predacon or blow up the place?' Starscream and his two seekers started to walk towards the mines. 'Please don't step on me. Please don't step on me' Miko frantically thought as the cybertronian's feet almost squashed her.

"Oh that will do some damage "Starscream stated, believing that the explosion would harm the autobots more so than the predacon. Miko ran as fast as she could to the ship panting loudly only for a giant high heel to stand in her way. Miko squeaked as she looked up to the snake like face of Megatron's second in command. "Miko is it?" Starscream voice held only contempt for the pitiful creature by his pedes.

"Oh I'm sorry were you trying to reach the ship? To call for help perhaps" Starscream gloated. He leisurely walked over to the ship and pressed a button, causing the hatch to start closing.

'Not so fast Starscream I can still reach it.' Miko ran straight past Starscream legs, dodging a blow from his razor sharp servos. She leaped like a gazelle and was able to grab hold of the edge a pull herself up. Once on the platform Starscream attempted to end her life with a quick strike of his servos. Evading the attack Miko realized that she could jump onto the apex armor. 'I hope this works for humans as well'. Species does not matter to the apex armor it will always protect the wearer. 'Yes time for some pay back Starscream'.

"What's the matter Screamy? Can't pick on someone your own size?" Miko taunted at the Decepticon. Miko had a smirk on that reminded Starscream of Megatron, when he was about to duel Optimus Prime. Then the fossil remains of a Predacon came from the sky and hit Miko.

"What do you know, it does fetch." Starscream commented. Miko turned around to find the giant dragon predacon perched on the ship. It was a massive beast and resembled the classic European dragons. Huge blood red wings accompanied a large reptilian body with sharp claws and a fearsome jaw.

"Scrap" Miko fearfully whispered .While the apex armor could withstand anything (as far as the bots know) it still was intimidating to come face to face with the predacon. 'There is only one thing I can do…RUN!' Miko pushed the decepticons out of her way, trying to escape the predacon. She barely ran a few feet before the beast decided to pin her down

* * *

I wanted to start off writing with a crack paring so I chose to do Predaking/Miko...Why? Because sounds like fun and Miko has had plenty of interaction with Predaking by now.

I hated Miko in the beginning of the show but after the episode Hurt, I began to like her. She had even more development in recent episode and that she now takes the war seriously while still retaining her rebellious streak. In my opinion she has become the best main human character so far in transformers.

Constructive criticism is welcomed. Comments about Predaking/Miko are also appreciated.


	2. Cetus and Andromeda (Part 2)

_Chained up to the cliff Andromeda waited for a miracle to save her_

_She soon realized that miracles or a hero don't exist_

_Andromeda was taken by Cetus _

_The land was saved but the king and queen mourned till they died_

_None knew what happened to Andromeda after the beast dragged her to the depths_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Comlimk (name:)**

"Go ahead make a wreck of her. As you no doubt did the wreckers." The predacon ignored Starscream's command and instead just stared at the human underneath him.

'Is it going to eat me or just stare at me all day?' Miko was completely terrified and screaming her head off even though the predacon was not trying to harm her…yet.

**Megatron: Starscream status report**

**Starscream: Master we have secured the bone and our predacon is dealing with the autobot's pet human as we speak. On my command of course.**

**Megatron: I will not risk losing a precious commodity to your arrogance. Have the beast return with my prize immediately! You can stay behind and finish the autobots**

**Starscream: Yes master**

**Comlink off**

While Starscream and Megatron were talking over the Comlink the predacon was toying around with Miko. Toying around with the natives on Earth was always entertaining for all of the predacons stationed on Earth, and Predaking was no exception. At first she acted just as any other human would…with tons of screaming. Then she spat something that caught the proud predacon off guard.

"I'll tear you apart" Miko shouted up to the Predacon. Miko was not one to back down from a fight no matter the odds. She was not going to let the decepticon's new pet use her as its own personal chew toy

This tiny little creature that he could squish with one claw was threatening him. This human had a great amount of courage or she was just stupid. While he did keep humans as pets in the past none of them had the sprit that this one showed. She would either be the best human he ever had or the worst.

"Assuming I can co-hoarse the brainless brute into…" Starscream mumbled until his words were cut off as the predacon leaped onto Starscream like a cat. He growled at Starscream furious that this worthless life form continued to consider him a mindless monster. The predacon quickly went to snatch the bone, eager to leave Starscream behind. Looking after collecting the fossil Predaking wanted to bring back his own prize.

Miko's relief at the Predacon snatching the bone and leaving her alone was short lived. As quickly as the beast left he returned. Miko could have sworn that the Predacon was smirking at her. What it did next surprised her, instead of returning to toy around with her it grabbed her with his back claws

"What you never obey my commands." Wait…What are you doing with the human you useless creature? You're supposed to kill it not bring it back with you." Starscream yelled at the beast.

Bulkhead raced through the mines with Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. Miko had been alone with the predacon and any other decepticons up there for almost ten minutes. To say Bulkhead was terrified would be an understatement. As tough as Miko can be she is far too reckless. 'Please be safe Miko…Primus please'.

Once the group of three reached the ship they only saw Starscream and two vehicons. Starscream was gazing at the sky with a puzzled expression. Without thinking Bulkhead rushed up to Starscream. "Where's Miko! What have you done to her? Bulkhead screamed as loud as he could.

"Get back now soldier" Ultra Magnus yelled at Bulkhead. Bulkhead refused to stop and punched Starscream in the face. Wheeljack soon joined taking out both of the vehicons. Now both of the wreckers were not following his orders.

Starscream commanded the vehicons on the Nemesis for a ground bridge. There was no way he would try to fight all of them at once. Transforming quickly, he shot up into the sky and out of sight. "That coward" Wheeljack mumbled to himself.

"We must report back to the base…and figure out how to get the human back." Ultra Magnus spoke somewhat gently. As strict as he could be, Ultra Magnus saw the bond between Bulkhead and Miko. While he would punish Wheeljack for bringing the human with them, no punishment would match the guilt etched onto the wrecker's face. Following Ultra Magnus's orders all Bulkhead could do was hope…For her safety and the opportunity to destroy whoever took her away.

"Let me go right now you giant fire breathing lizard. Bulkhead will crush you." Miko was screaming so much that her head hurt from the noise. The predacon ignored her and continued flying higher and higher into the sky. . She eventually gave up the fight and hung limply in his claws gazing around "Can I at least get a blanket or something its cold." The predacon then dropped her. Miko yelled and waved her arms around like a bird with a broken wing. The Predacon dived the scoped her back up .

'Fine, I get it shut up Miko'. The view was beautiful and terrifying. Up here she was not invisible with her friends at her side but vulnerable. Here she was at the mercy of the Predacon and no one could help her.

After two hours of flying they arrived at their destination, the Nemesis. Unfortunately for Miko they were greeted by the last Decepticon she would want to see…Megatron.

Thank you to all other that has reviewed or has placed this story in your favorites. The little blurb at the beginning is just opposite of what happened in the myth. Sorry for the cliffhanger...I'll try to get the next chapter up soon though. This chapter is shorter then the first but had to be written and out of the way. Next chapter there will be more opportunities for Miko and Predaking to know each other a more.

To Rouge Command - of course you can do fan art. Anyone can to fan art for this story .I would like a link to the story so people could read it…but other than that go ahead.

To Miko Arashi-I plan for something similar to that but not quite like it. While I have heard of The Magic Knight Rayearth, I've never had the chance to watch it. But now that summer is coming I might watch that but first…must catch up with One Piece.(and survive the finals)

Reviews are appreciated…oh and the kitten I adopted (named Loki ) types 89o/ 4ret/ .I have high hopes for his improvement in writing.


End file.
